Ye Olde Resident Evil: Trials of Veronica
by Sir Badassington
Summary: What if Code: Veronica was set in the olden days? With knights and magic? Well, here's my take on it. Alfred/Alexia


Once upon a time, there was a small island kingdom known as Rockfortia. The ruler of this kingdom had been a King named Alexander, however he had been bedridden from a mysterious illness for quite some time and so his son, Prince Alfred, took over his duties. The young Prince had sister who was as intelligent as she was beautiful, her name was Alexia. However, the Princess had gone missing shortly after their father. Only Prince Alfred knew exactly what had happened.

It was fifteen years ago, when Alexia learned of an ancient power that came with their heritage. To obtain it, one had to go through the trials of Veronica. The trials weren't just for anyone, however. It took a great mental strength and also a great deal of time to go through with them. This was something their father lacked, and so was bedridden. Alexia, however, prepared herself. She had been on the kingdom of Antarcticus, another land Alfred ruled over.

The Prince would have been driven insane with loneliness if not for his two loyal knights and friends. Sir Dij, a ratboy and Sir Reginald, a Bandersnatch. Prince Alfred's island was inhabited with a mixture of humans and bizarre creatures, which is why his land was constantly a scene of violence. However, one day things became so much more violent with the intrusion of two unexpected, unwanted visitors, Claire Redfield, the peasant Queen and Steve Burnside, her right hand man. Neither of them was too bright, so the Prince was sure he would have little trouble in disposing of them, but it had to be done quickly. Princess Alexia was expected to finish her trials very soon, and it was something Alfred didn't want to miss.

The two peasants had come to overthrow him and take the land for themselves. In their minds, Prince Alfred was a cruel ruler who killed his own people just for fun. Whilst it was true, Alfred also cared for both of his kingdoms and refused to let them fall into the hands of such filthy peasants, and so he had to fight .With Sir Dij and Sir Reginald by his side, he went forward to rid his kingdom of the peasants. The battle was drawn on for days, chasing each other through the kingdom and eventually to Antarcticus before the peasants met their end. With quick, delicate blade work from Prince Alfred, he robbed the peasants of their lives and restored peace to his kingdom.

However, even though the Prince was an accomplished warrior, he received wounds of his own from the battle, but his work was not yet over. Just as soon as one group of peasants were gone, another peasant came. Chris Redfield, peasant King come to avenge his sister. Not only was there the peasant King, but the Tyrant King Wesker come to cause him trouble. It was also at this time Alexia finished her trials, a new power flowing through her. Whilst Alfred was recovering and unaware of his sister's return, the Princess made short work of the peasant King before meeting King Wesker.

King Wesker, being a powerful King, wanted to extend his reach to other kingdoms. However, he didn't want to just take Rockfortia and Antarcticus for his own. He knew of Alexia's power and so wanted to join their kingdoms together as one. He wanted the Princess to become his Queen. It was at this time Alfred returned from his battle with his two loyal knights by his side, overjoyed to see his dear sister again, but was confused as to why the Tyrant King was there. He soon found out, and was enraged to see that someone had asked for his dear sister's hand in marriage, and so began a rivalry for the Princess's heart.

However, the Prince had never told the Princess about his love. It was forbidden, as they were siblings. He could do little but watch as the Tyrant King did his best to knock the Princess off her feet and never giving the twins any time alone together. Whilst Alexia was very flattered by his offer, she turned him down every time. It gave Alfred some hope that he had a chance with her, and then one beautiful, starry, moonlit night he had a chance to speak with her alone. The Princess confided her feelings in Alfred, telling him about how she was flattered but she was unsure. Prince Alfred took the chance to confess his feelings to her, and was surprised when the Princess responded in kind.

They sat together for the rest of the night, talking and drinking, their new love blossoming as the night went on. After their wonderful night of romance, the young Prince realized that he still needed to rid his kingdom of King Wesker. Alfred built up all the courage he had and went to confront the King against the advice of his two Knights, his knees shaking as he tightly gripped his sword tightly as he told the King he refused to let him take Alexia. Wesker was enraged by this and so they fought. The battle was over quickly despite the Prince's best efforts, with King Wesker's power being far greater then Alfred's. The Prince fell to the floor with broken bones and covered in bruises.

After this encounter the Princess quickly found her brother and was horrified at what she saw. A short time later King Wesker came to confront Alexia, who was tenderly caring for the Prince's wounds. The Princess was not at all pleased with King Wesker's actions. Whilst the King had the sacred power from the Tyrant Kingdom, the Princess had the full power given to her through the trials set up by her ancestor Veronica. They had no choice but to battle, the battle raging on for hours and hours which turned into days and days and all that the poor, broken Prince could do was watch.

In the end, the Princess came out victorious; with plenty of wounds of her own she limped to the Prince and fell by his side. The Prince, having most of his strength back quickly caught the Princess, holding her in his arms and tenderly kissing her lips. The battle was over and the Princess had won. The King conceded, admitting the Princess was far more powerful than anyone he had ever seen and decided it would be best for the two kingdoms to work together to take over all of Resevidia.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
